DigimonWiki:Digivolution References/Other VG
''Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley *Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon *Terriermon > Gargomon > Rapidmon *Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon *Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon > WarGreymon *Gabumon > Garurumon > WereGarurumon > MetalGreymon *Biyomon > (Birdramon) > Garudamon *Tentomon > (Kabuterimon) > MegaKabuterimon (Red) *Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon *Palmon > Togemon > Lillymon *Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon *Gatomon > Angewomon *Terriermon + Digi-Egg of Destiny > Rapidmon (Armor) *Vamdemon > VenomMyotismon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Raidramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > Magnamon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Love > Halsemon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Sincerity > Shurimon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Knowledge > Digmon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Reliability > Submarimon *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Hope > Pegasusmon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Light > Nefertimon *ExVeemon + Stingmon > Paildramon > Imperialdramon Dragon Mode > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Hawkmon > Aquilamon *Armadillomon > Ankylomon *Aquilamon + Gatomon > Silphymon *Ankylomon + Angemon > Shakkoumon Digimon World Data Squad'' aka. Digimon Savers: Another Mission *Wrathful Person + Code Key of Wrath > Daemon *Gluttonous Person + Code Key of Gluttony > Beelzemon *Envious Person + Code Key of Envy > Leviamon *Lustful Person + Code Key of Lust > Laylamon *Greedy Person + Code Key of Greed > Barbamon *Slothful Person + Code Key of Sloth > Belphemon Rage Mode *Kamemon > Gwappamon > Shaujinmon > JumboGamemon *Kudamon > (Reppamon) > (Chirinmon) > Sleipmon *Bakemon > Myotismon *Biyomon > Birdramon *Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Shadowlord Mode aka. Demon Lord ;Encyclopedia: *Agumon (2006 anime) > GeoGreymonGeoGreymon: "A Digimon digivolved from ." *Gaomon > GaogamonGaogamon: "A beast Digimon digivolved from Gaomon." *BanchoLeomon + Darkdramon > ChaosmonChaosmon: "A Digimon born when BantyoLeomon and Darkdramon combined." *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > OmnimonOmnimon: "A combination of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon." *Garurumon > WereGarurumonWereGarurumon: "A Digimon digivolved from Garurumon." *Numemon > PlatinumNumemonPlatinumNumemon: "A form of Numemon that took in elements from the platinum mine it found." *Starmon > SuperStarmonSuperStarmon: "A digivolved form of Starmon." *Numemon > GoldNumemonGoldNumemon: "A type of Numemon that is gold. It was born when it took in elements from the gold mine it found." *Gotsumon > IcemonIcemon: "Whether it digivolved from Gotsumon or is another variety, is a mystery." *Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Shadowlord ModeDemon Lord: "The final form of Lucemon." ''Digimon World Championship'' aka. Digimon Championship Digipedia digivolutions: *Gotsumon > IcemonIcemon: "It is unknown if it mutated or digivolved from Gotsumon." *Gaomon > GaogamonGaoGamon: "A Beast Digimon digivolved from Gaomon." > MachGaogamonMachGaogamon: "An Android Digimon digivolved from GaoGamon." *Dracomon > Coredramon (Green)Coredramon (Green): "A green, Dragon Digimon that digivolved from Dracomon." *Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Blue)MegaKabuterimon: "A digivolved version of a Kabuterimon." *Kuwagamon > OkuwamonOkuwamon: "A digivolved version of Kuwagamon." > GranKuwagamonGranKuwagamon: "A Mega Kuwagamon that lives deep in the woods and is considered one of the most dangerous Insectoid Digimon with its powerful attacks. " *Woodmon > CherrymonCherrymon: "A Vegetation Digimon that digivolved from a Woodmon." > PuppetmonPuppetmon: "A Digimon created from a cursed Cherrymon." *Ikkakumon > ZudomonZudomon: "A digivolved Ikkakumon that smashes its foe with Vulcan's Hammer made of chrome Digizoid." *Starmon > SuperStarmonSuperStarmon: "A Mutant Digimon from Starmon." *Meramon > SkullMeramonSkullMeramon: "A Fire Digimon digivolved from Meramon." *Gekomon > ShogunGekomonShogunGekomon: "A digivolved Gekomon resembling a shogun." *Seadramon > MegaSeadramonMegaSeadramon: "Countless battles have made Seadramon digivolve into this Aquatic Digimon." *Greymon > MetalGreymon (Virus)MetalGreymon (Virus): "As a mechanized Greymon, this Android Digimon's digivolution process is incomplete, but it still has attacks reminiscent of nuclear blasts." *Greymon > MetalGreymon (Vaccine)MetalGreymon (Vaccine): "A completely digivolved Greymon, this Android Digimon's mechanized body surpasses all of Greymon's abilities." *Gargomon > RapidmonRapidmon: "An Android Digimon that digivolved from Gargomon." *Garurumon > WereGarurumonWereGarurumon (Vaccine): "A Beast Humanoid Digimon digivolved from Garurumon." *Garurumon > ShadowWereGarurumonWereGarurumon (Virus): "A Beast Humanoid Digimon digivolved into a Virus from Garurumon." *Parrotmon > EaglemonEaglemon: "It is said to be a digivolved Parrotmon." *Leomon >> SaberLeomonSaberLeomon: "An Ancient Beast Digimon said to be an ancestor of Leomon." *Mammothmon > SkullMammothmonSkullMammothmon: "A skeletal Undead Mammothmon infected by a virus." *Andromon > HiAndromonHiAndromon: "An improved Andromon." *Etemon > MetalEtemonMetalEtemon: "An Android Digimon digivolved from Etemon." ''Digimon Racing *Koromon > Agumon > Greymon *Tsunomon > Gabumon > Garurumon *Yokomon > Biyomon > Birdramon *Tanemon > Palmon > Togemon *Tokomon > Patamon > Angemon *Nyaromon > Salamon > Gatomon *DemiVeemon > Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon *Gigimon > Guilmon > Growlmon *Flamemon > Agunimon > BurningGreymon Digimon Battle aka Digimon RPG'' Do not use any of the Card, Special, Armor, or Mutant evolutions, they are only listed for completeness. Rule of thumb is that if a Mutant or Evolutor is involved, it's not to be used. Puroromon update here. VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon update here. Dokunemon update here. Bakumon update here. Minervamon update here. Plesiomon update here. ;Partner Digimon *Gigimon > Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon **'Card': WarGrowlmon > Megidramon **'Special': WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon Crimson Mode *Viximon > Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon > Sakuyamon **'Special': Taomon > Kuzuhamon *Gummymon > Terriermon > Gargomon > Rapidmon > MegaGargomon **'Card': Gargomon > GoldenRapidmon > Raijinmon **'Special': Rapidmon > BlackMegaGargomon ;Event Digimon *DemiVeemon > Veemon > ExVeemon > Paildramon > Imperialdramon **'Light': Veemon > Gargoylemon **'Courage': Veemon > Flamedramon **'Friendship': Veemon > Raidramon **'Sincerity': Veemon > Yasyamon **'Card': Paildramon > Imperialdramon Dragon ModeHow to digivolve to Imperialdramon (Dragon Mode) by digimonbattleusa YouTube (2010-05-25) *Yaamon > Impmon > Devimon > SkullSatamon > Beelzemon (Good) **'Card': SkullSatamon > Demon **'Card': SkullSatamon > Daemon Beast Mode[공지 디지몬RPG 6.44 패치 안내] **'Special': SkullSatamon > Beelzemon Blast Mode *Hopmon > Monodramon > Devidramon > Cyberdramon > Justimon **'Special': Cyberdramon > Fujinmon *Dorimon > Dorumon > DexDorugamon > DexDoruGreymon > DexDorugoramon **'Card': Dorumon > Dorugamon > DoruGreymon > Alphamon **'Card': DoruGreymon > Dorugoramon"Here Comes Dorugoramon=)" *Koromon > Agumon X > GeoGreymon > RiseGreymon > ShineGreymon ;Captured Digimon *Tokomon > Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon **'Hope': Patamon > Pegasusmon **'Love': Patamon > Pipismon **'Card': MagnaAngemon > ShadowSeraphimon *Yuramon > Palmon > Togemon > Lillymon > Rosemon **'Card': Lillymon > Minervamon *Pagumon > Gotsumon > Icemon > Meteormon > AncientVolcanomon"New Mega! Ancient Volcamon & PileVolcanomon!" **'Card': Icemon > Volcamon"UD card box update with Volcamon Card" > PileVolcamon *Nyaromon > Salamon > Gatomon > Angewomon > Ophanimon **'Light': Gatomon > Nefertimon **'Hope': Gatomon > Goatmon **'Friendship': Gatomon > Rabbitmon *Zurumon > Elecmon > Leomon > Panjamon > SaberLeomon *Choromon > Hagurumon > Guardromon > Andromon > HiAndromon *Motimon > Tentomon > Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon > HerculesKabuterimon *Tsunomon > Gabumon > Garurumon > WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon **'Card': WereGarurumon > ZeedGarurumon *Yokomon > Biyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon > Hououmon *Bukamon (Ocean Beast) > Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon > Vikemon **'Card': Zudomon > Plesiomon[공지 디지몬RPG 6.66 패치 안내] *Poromon > Hawkmon > Aquilamon > Silphymon > Valkyrimon **'Friendship': Hawkmon > Rinkmon **'Sincerity': Hawkmon > Shurimon **'Courage': Hawkmon > Allomon **'Love': Hawkmon > Halsemon **'Kindness': Hawkmon > Toucanmon **'Knowledge': Hawkmon > Flybeemon *Upamon > Armadillomon > Ankylomon > Shakkoumon **'Friendship': Armadillomon > Sepikmon **'Knowledge': Armadillomon > Digmon *Kokomon (Evil) > Lopmon (Evil) > Endigomon > Antylamon (Evil) > Kerpymon (Evil) *Kokomon (Good) > Lopmon (Good) > Prairiemon > Antylamon (Good) > Kerpymon (Good) *DemiVeemon > Veemon > ExVeemon > Paildramon **'Special': Paildramon > Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Kapurimon > Kotemon > Dinohyumon > Knightmon > LoadKnightmon *DemiMeramon > Candlemon > Wizardmon > Phantomon > Dynasmon *Minomon > Wormmon > Stingmon > Jewelbeemon > GranKuwagamon **'Miracles': Wormmon > Kongoumon **'Card': Jewelbeemon > GrandisKuwagamonHow to digivolve to GrandisKuwagamon by digimonbattleusa YouTube (2010-05-25) *Paomon > Labramon > Seasarmon > Cerberusmon > Anubismon *Pagumon > Goburimon > Ogremon > Etemon > MetalEtemon **'Card': Ogremon > Mummymon > Pharaohmon *Kapurimon > Kotemon > Musyamon > Asuramon > Zanbamon *Kuramon > Keramon > Kurisarimon > Infermon > Diaboromon *Zurumon > Bearmon > Grizzlymon > Grapleomon > DinoTigermon *Koromon > Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon (Vaccine) > WarGreymon **'Card': MetalGreymon (Vaccine) > VictoryGreymon **'Card': Agumon > Tyrannomon > MetalTyrannomon > BlackWarGreymon *Bukamon (Aquatic) > Betamon > Seadramon > MegaSeadramon > MetalSeadramon"BETAMON's Here with Us! Come Join Now!" *Babydmon > Dracomon > Coredramon (Green) > Groundramon > BreakdramonDRACOMON is Updated tonight! **'Card': Dracomon > Coredramon (Blue) > Wingdramon > Slayerdramon *'Card': WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon"Digital Swaps: Omnimon Edition" *Pagumon (E) > DemiDevimon > Bakemon > BlueMeramon > Boltmon **'Card': DemiDevimon > Soulmon > Phantomon > Piedmon *Motimon (Spider) > Dokunemon > Dokugumon > Archnemon > Parasimon *DemiMeramon (Meteor) > Candlemon > Starmon > SuperStarmon **'Card': Starmon > DarkSuperStarmon *Bakumon > Boarmon > Mammon > SkullMammon *Pagumon (Devil) > DemiDevimon (Devil) > Devimon > Myotismon > VenomMyotismon[공지 디지몬RPG 6.24 추가 패치 안내 (수정)] ;Mutant Digimon *Dorimon > Dorumon > Guardromon > DexDoruGreymon > Raijinmon"Rent a Mutant Dorimon!" Event *Yuramon > Palmon > Woodmon > Cherrymon > Puppetmon"Another Mutant? Oh, boy!" Event *Koromon > Agumon > DexDorugamon > Andromon > Imperialdramon Dragon Mode"Now what.... Koromon?!" Event *DemiMeramon > Candlemon > Devimon > GoldenRapidmon > DexDorugoramon"Mutant Demimeramon's Now Found!" Event *Yokomon > Elecmon > Grizzlymon > Monzaemon > Machinedramon"Yokomon Mutant Found!" Event *Tanemon > Mushroomon > Woodmon > Cherrymon > Puppetmon"Important Change: Tanemon Rental—corrected" Event ''Digimon Masters Evolutions in italics are pending, and should not be used. Evolutions that are struck through have been officially canceled, and also should not be used. Available evolutions are taken from here and here. Discarded evolutions are listed here and here. Omnimon update here. Mushroomon update here. Chaosdramon update here. Dracmon update here. ChaosPiedmon update here. Arukadhimon update here. Armageddemon update here. VenomMyotismon update here. Alphamon update here. Alphamon Ouryuken update here. Examon update here. BlackGabumon update here. BlackAgumon update here. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode update here. Gazimon update here. Tsukaimon update here. Swimmon update here. MaloMyotismon update here. Mikemon update here. Shakkoumon update here. Shoutmon X2 update here. Dexmon update here. Lucemon update here. Azulongmon update here. Syakomon update here. Otamamon update here. Fanglongmon update here. ;Partner Digimon *Agumon (2006 anime) > GeoGreymon > RiseGreymon > ShineGreymon > ShineGreymon Burst Mode *Gaomon > Gaogamon > MachGaogamon > MirageGaogamon > MirageGaogamon Burst Mode *Lalamon > Sunflowmon > Lilamon > Rosemon > Rosemon Burst Mode *Falcomon (2006 anime) > Peckmon > Crowmon > Ravemon > Ravemon Burst Mode ;Mercenary Digimon *Kunemon > Flymon > Okuwamon > GranKuwagamon *Dobermon > Cerberumon > Anubismon *Doggymon > Cerberumon > Anubismon *Starmon > SuperStarmon > Ebemon *Starmon > SuperStarmon > Justimon > Fujinmon *Deputymon > SuperStarmon > Ebemon *Deputymon > SuperStarmon > Justimon > Fujinmon *DemiMeramon > Meramon > SkullMeramon > Boltmon *Biyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon > Hououmon > Ornismon *Gotsumon > Icemon > Meteormon > MetalEtemon > KingEtemon *DemiDevimon > Bakemon > Pumpkinmon > Boltmon *Palmon > Woodmon > Cherrymon > Puppetmon > AncientTroiamon *Palmon > Togemon > Lillymon > MarineAngemon *Drimogemon > Digmon > SkullScorpionmon > HerculesKabuterimon *Drimogemon >> Giromon > HiAndromon > Craniamon *Kiwimon > Sinduramon > Eaglemon *Kiwimon > Blossomon > Gryphonmon *Wormmon > Stingmon > Jewelbeemon > GrandisKuwagamon *Tentomon > Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red) > HerculesKabuterimon > TyrantKabuterimon *Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon > Vikemon *Hagurumon > Guardromon > Andromon > HiAndromon > Craniamon *Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon > Gallantmon Crimson Mode *Terriermon > Gargomon > Rapidmon > MegaGargomon > BlackMegaGargomon *Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon > Sakuyamon > Kuzuhamon *Gizumon-AT > Gizumon-XT *Tanemon > Tanemon > Tanemon > Tanemon *PawnChessmon (Black) > KnightChessmon (Black) > RookChessmon (Black) > QueenChessmon *PawnChessmon (White) > KnightChessmon (White) > BishopChessmon (White) > KingChessmon (White) *Hawkmon > Aquilamon > Silphymon > Hououmon > Varodurumon *Betamon > Seadramon > MegaSeadramon > MetalSeadramon > GigaSeadramon *Kotemon > Gladimon > Knightmon > Crusadermon *Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon > ShadowSeraphimon *Veemon > ExVeemon > Paildramon > Imperialdramon Dragon Mode *Veemon > ExVeemon > Paildramon > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode > Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Elecmon > Leomon > IceLeomon > SaberLeomon > BanchoLeomon *Salamon > Gatomon > Angewomon > Magnadramon *Salamon > Gatomon > Angewomon >> Ophanimon *Impmon > IceDevimon > SkullSatamon > Beelzemon > Beelzemon Blast Mode *Candlemon > Wizardmon > Mistymon > Dynasmon *Bearmon > Grizzlymon > GrapLeomon > Dinotigermon > BanchoLeomon *Monodramon > Strikedramon > Cyberdramon > Justimon > Fujinmon *Dracomon > Coredramon (Blue) > Wingdramon > Slayerdramon *Dracomon > Coredramon (Green) > Groundramon > Brakedramon *Lopmon > Wendigomon > Antylamon (Virus) > Cherubimon (Evil) *Lopmon > Turuiemon > Antylamon (Data) > Cherubimon (Good) *Chuumon > Roachmon > Garbagemon > Puppetmon *Agumon Classic > Greymon > MetalGreymon > WarGreymon > VictoryGreymon *Gabumon > Garurumon > WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon > ZeedGarurumon *FanBeemon > Waspmon > CannonBeemon > TigerVespamon *Keramon > Chrysalimon > Infermon > Diaboromon > Armageddemon *Kamemon > Gwappamon > Shawjamon > JumboGamemon *Hagurumon > Mekanorimon > Megadramon > Machinedramon > Chaosdramon *Armadillomon > Ankylomon > Shakkoumon > Vikemon *Goblimon > Ogremon > Etemon > MetalEtemon > KingEtemon *Chuumon > Sukamon > Etemon > MetalEtemon > ? *Chuumon > ? > ? > ?'' *Shamanmon > Apemon > Mammothmon > SkullMammothmon *DemiDevimon > Soulmon > Phantomon > Piedmon > ChaosPiedmon *Kudamon > Reppamon > Chirinmon > Kentaurosmon *Dorumon > Dorugamon > DoruGreymon > Dorugoramon *Dokunemon > Dokugumon > Arukenimon > Parasimon > ?'' *Commandramon > Sealsdramon > Tankdramon > Darkdramon *Dorumon > DexDorugamon > DexDoruGreymon > DexDorugoramon > Dexmon *Veemon > Veedramon > AeroVeedramon > UlforceVeedramon *Ryudamon > Ginryumon > Hisyarumon > Owryumon *Kotemon > Musyamon > Asuramon > Zanbamon *Dracmon > Sangloupmon > Matadormon > GranDracmon *Salamon > BlackGatomon > LadyDevimon > Minervamon *Arukadhimon (Rookie) > Arukadhimon (Champion) > Arukadhimon (Ultimate) > Arukadhimon (Mega) *Mushroomon > Woodmon > Argomon (Ultimate) > Argomon (Mega) *? > ? > ? > ?'' *DemiDevimon > Devimon > Myotismon > VenomMyotismon > MaloMyotismon *''? > ? > ? > ?'' *Dorumon > Reptiledramon > Grademon > Alphamon *BlackGabumon > BlackGarurumon > ShadowWereGarurumon > BlackMetalGarurumon *BlackAgumon > BlackGreymon > MetalGreymon (Virus) > BlackWarGreymon *Gazimon > Devidramon > Mephistomon > Gulfmon *Tsukaimon > Devimon > NeoDevimon > Daemon > Daemon Beast Mode *Swimmon > Tylomon > Whamon (Ultimate) > Neptunemon *Salamon > Mikemon > Beastmon > Laylamon *Lucemon >> Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Shadowlord Mode *Azulongmon >> Azulongmon *Baihumon >> Baihumon *Ebonwumon >> Ebonwumon *Zhuqiaomon >> Zhuqiaomon *Psychemon >> Astamon > Belphemon Sleep Mode *ToyAgumon >> ToyAgumon *Shoutmon > Shoutmon > Shoutmon > Shoutmon *Ballistamon > Ballistamon > Ballistamon > Ballistamon *Dorulumon > Dorulumon > Dorulumon > Dorulumon *Syakomon > Gesomon > MarineDevimon > Leviamon *Tsukaimon > Devimon > SkullSatamon > Murmukusmon *Otamamon > Gekomon > ShogunGekomon > Pukumon ;Jogress Chip *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon *Alphamon + Owryumon > Alphamon Ouryuken *Slayerdramon + Brakedramon > Examon *Angemon + Ankylomon > Shakkoumon *Aquilamon + Gatomon > Silphymon *Shoutmon + Ballistamon > Shoutmon X2 *Shoutmon + Ballistamon + Dorulumon > Shoutmon X3 *Azulongmon (Mega) + Ebonwumon (Mega) + Zhuqiaomon (Mega) + Baihumon (Mega) > Fanglongmon ''Digimon Adventure'' (PSP) *Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon (Vaccine) > WarGreymon *Gabumon > Garurumon > WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon *Biyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon > Hououmon *Tentomon > Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red) > HerculesKabuterimon *Palmon > Togemon > Lillymon > Rosemon *Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon > Vikemon *Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon *Gatomon > Angewomon > Ophanimon ''Digimon Collectors'' ''Digimon Crusader'' "The Stirring of Light and Darkness" 25 "光と闇の胎動" 25 :Digimon Crusader, "The Stirring of Light and Darkness" 25 *Cerberumon / Cerberumon Jinrou Mode *Cerberumon Jinrou Mode > Plutomon *Aegiomon >> Jupitermon "Counterattack by Diablomon" 28 "反撃のディアボロモン" 28 :Digimon Crusader, "Counterattack by Diablomon" 28 *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon "The Wargod Games" 30 "軍神遊戯" 30 :Digimon Crusader, "The Wargod Games" 30 *Aegiomon >> Jupitermon"Aegiomon temporarily evolved to Jupitermon." "Menace from the Iliad" 42 "イリアスからの脅威" 42 :Digimon Crusader, "Menace from the Iliad" 42 *Aegiomon > Aegiochusmon Green *Aegiomon > Aegiochusmon Blue *Aegiomon > Aegiochusmon "The Soul of Corrupted Evil, the Soul Wriggling in the Darkness" 43 "汚れた悪の魂よ、闇に蠢く魂よ" 43 :Digimon Crusader, "The Soul of Corrupted Evil, the Soul Wriggling in the Darkness" 43 *Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Larva "The Two Flowers Blooming in Darkness" 51 "闇に咲く二輪の花" 51 :Digimon Crusader, "The Two Flowers Blooming in Darkness" 51 *Aegiomon > Aegiochusmon Dark "Awaken and Defeat Belphemon" 55 "目覚めよベルフェモンを倒せ" 55 :Digimon Crusader, "Awaken and Defeat Belphemon" 55 *ShineGreymon > ShineGreymon Burst Mode "Bacchus's Bacchanalia" 62 "バッカスの酒宴" 62 :Digimon Crusader, "Bacchus's Bacchanalia" 62 *Aegiomon > Aegiochusmon Holy "Our Digital World" ?? "ぼくらのデジタルワールド" ?? :Digimon Crusader, "Our Digital World" ?? *Aegiochusmon Holy > Jupitermon Notes and references